Strażnicy Ziemi : Ratunek
Chce , abyśmy wszyscy użytkownicy tej wiki napisali chociaż jedno opowiadanie . Pierwsze moje z ''' '''takiego projektu . Dla tych co nie wiedzą co to są Strażnicy Ziemi zalecam ( i raczej trzeba ) przeczytać Strażnicy Ziemi . I to jedyna zasada XD ��'To zaczynamy !' Rozdział 1 - Auu! - zawył Gray dociskając pedał gazu w jego Bugatti Chiron - O tak! - powiedziała Victoria jeżdżąc Bugatti Chiron Gray ' a - Uwielbiam to! - dodała Skipper - Auu! - zawyła Dilara Za nimi leciała z ta sama prędkością Aurora. - O tak - powiedziała Aurora - Auu! TAK! - powiedziała Valka Na linii mety stali: Linda, Lady, Shada, Kajtek, Kasumi, oraz Colette, Rossita i Dellicia, wraz ze Stefanem. - Uda się im? - zapytała Linda - No, ba ! To Bugatti Chiron! - odparła Kasumi - Ale Gray wymięknie! - odparł Kajtek - Zamknij się! - odparła Kasumi -Ee... tak - odparł speszony Kajtek - Już prawie są! - zawołała Shada Wszystkie pieski pędziły 500 km / h, czyli maksymalną prędkość Bugatti Chiron. I po chwili z prędkością światła ustawiły się tak samo Bugatti Chiron Gray a, Dilary, Skipper, Valki i Maximusa. Oraz Aurora wyładowała w tym samym miejscu. - REMIS! - krzyknęła Linda - Ale to nie był wyścig ! Tylko zwykła grupowa przejażdżka - odparła Valka Chwilę później... - Ja się boje Bugatti Chiron - powiedziała Lady - No własnie! - odparły Colette, Rossita i Dellicia. - Ee tam! Ja je uwielbiam - odparła Victoria - Jest niesamowite! - dodał Gray - Są manifiq! - odparł Stefan. - Racja! - odparły Valka i Skipper -Wiesz Lady ja cię rozumiem-pocieszała Hope -Naprawdę? -Też nie przepadam za dużą prędkością - Wiesz, naprawdę nie mam nic do tych co lubią takie samochody, ale nie wsiadłabym za jego kierownicę - dodała Lady - My też! - dodała Colette, Rossita i Dellicia. - Nie martwcie się! Czuje dokładnie to samo! - odparła Hope - O czym gadacie? - wtrącili się Eco i Vitto - O samochodach sportowych - odparła Hope - I mówimy, właśnie o tym, że nie chciałybyśmy jechać takim szybkim autem - odparła Lady - Mi tam to raczej obojętne, ale nie jestem przyzwyczajony do prędkości! - zażartował Eco - Hej! - powiedzieli Gray, Victoria, Skipper, Valka i Dilara. - Gadamy, właśnie o samochodach sportowych. I, że nie chciałybyśmy jeździć nimi, a Eco nie jest przyzwyczajmy i właśnie miał się wypowiedzieć Vitto - odparła Hope - Ok! My też możemy później powiedzieć co sądzimy - odparła Valka - Dobra, możesz mówić Vitto - powiedziała Victoria - No dalej tato! - powiedział Stefan. - Nie zapomnijcie o mnie! - przyszła Esmeralda i dodała. - Oki - odparł Vitto. - Uważam, że to bardzo piękny i szybki samochód! Nie chcę nikogo urazić, ale bardzo drogi i dla mnie leggermente za szybki - powiedział Vitto - Czyli nie chciałbyś nim jechać tato? - zapytał Stefan - Ee... Raczej nie - odparł Vitto - Szkoda - odparł Stefan - No szkoda, panie Vitto - odparł Maximus. - A Ty chciałbyś ? - zapytała Hope - No, może - powiedział Stefan - Ja jak mama, bym do niego nie wsiadła, podoba mi się, ale nie cierpię szybkości - odparła Colette. - Spokojnie ja bym Cię zawsze obronił. - odparł Maximus. - Ja jak już mówiłem, kocham je! Jest piękne, kocham jego światła są piękn , także ręcznie wykonaną kabinę, silnik W - 16, prędkość jedzie 500 km / h - odparł Gray - Ja mam te same argumenty, jest piękne, szybkie, ręcznie wykonana kabina! Piękne! - powiedziała Victoria -Dobra idę do Eco-powiedziała Hope. Weszła do garażu. Pośliznęła się o rozlaną wodę. Wpadła na Eco. -Auu uważaj-krzyknęła Hope Pieski stykają się noskami. Eco rumieni się jednak Hope jest speszona. Piesek trzyma suczkę na łapach i ma wrażenie jakby nie chciał puścić. -Ee Eco ,możesz już pościć-powiedziała zirytowana suczka. -Och przepraszam. Hehe ,he-zarumienił się ponownie piesek. -Dobra brat pomożesz mi w przesadzaniu roślinek? -Taa brat...-szepnął rozczarowany piesek. -To jak pomożesz? -Jasne! W tym czasie ,Lucy jest na koncercie z Alice. Jest przerwa ,wchodzi do garderoby. -Dazzie szybko podaj mi moją suknię!-krzyknęła suczka. -Jest w przebieralni-odpowiedziała Dazzie. Lucy weszła do przebieralni ,nagle zobaczyła guzik. Nie wiedziała do czego służy więc go olała. Wychodząc potknęła się i wpadła na guzik. Nagle wszystko robiło się jasne ,a Lucy weszła do świata strażników ziemi. -Gdzie ja jestem?-pomyślała Alice zauważyła ,że nie ma jej psinki. Zmartwiona zadzwoniła po Ryder'a. Ten przyleciał na nazajutrz o niej z pieskami. -Co jest Alice?-spytał Ryder -Lucy nie ma!-Odpowiedziała przez łzy. -Gulp! Lucy nie ma?-powiedział przerażony Max. -Nie jedyne co widziałam to.czerwony guzik w jej garderobie!-powiedziała Alice. -O nie! Pewnie przeteleportowała się do świata strażników!-krzyknęła Tetradi. -CO! Musimy ją znaleźć zanim coś jej się stanie! Szybko!-powiedział przerażony Max i zemdlał. -Pieski nie wiedziałam, że kiedyś jeszcze to nastąpi ale musimy przeteleportować się do świata strażników!-Zarządziła Tetradi. -Pff mamy cię posłuchać. Pani generał się znalazła-powiedział Hutch. -Zamknij się Hutach-Krzyknęła Tiger i obaliła Hutch' a. - Uhh, BASTA! - warknął Vitto. -To już teleportujmy się!-powiedział ocucony przez Youki Max. -Dobrze-oznajmiła Tetradi. Wcisnęła guzik. Pieski teleportują się do świata strażników. ''' - Auu - jęknął Snowstorm - Co Ci jest? - zapytała przygnieciona Snowy -Wpadłem na kaktusa!-powiedział ocierając łapami aby uśmierzyć ból Snowstorm. -Dobra nie mamy czasu do stracenia ruszamy w drogę-Zarządziła Tetradi. W tym czasie Lucy błąkała się po lesie. Nagle wpadł na nią pies ,lecz ona szybko odciągnęła go do siebie i przygniotła do ziemi. -Ktoś ty?-powiedziała szczerząc zęby Lucy. '''Nagle piesek uciekła spod łap suczki i ściągnął maskę. Ukazała się przystojna twarz pieska. -Spoko lala ,po co te nerwy?-Powiedział na luzie piesek. -Jesteś psem?!-powiedziała zdziwiona suczka. -Taaa, zwykłym kundlem, jakich wielu...Jestem Nick a ty?-ukłonił się piesek. -Jestem Lucy. -Co robisz tutaj sama ,jest tu niebezpiecznie. -Wiesz zgubiłam się trochę to długa historia... -Spoko ,robi się ciemno chodź za mną! Pieski szukały Lucy: -LUCY ,LUCY!-Krzyczał Max przez łzy. -Ona nigdy się nie znajdzie-dodał i upadł. -Znajdzie się zobaczysz-pocieszała Tiger i dodała szepcąc-oby... Lucy i Nick weszli do domu pieska. -Witam w mojej villi.-powiedział Nick. -Jest tu fajnie-powiedziała przyglądając się wszystkiemu Lucy. - Ee dzięki nie ma za co - odparł Nick - Nie ma sprawy - odparła suczka - Ja tu się w ogóle dostałaś, co? - zapytał przygotowując herbatę Nick - Ee dotknęłam czerwonego guzika i puf! Znalazłam się tu! Taa, trochę to dziwne - powiedziała speszona Lucy - Aaa! Teleporter. Czyli jesteś z innego wymiaru?! - odpowiedział po czym zapytał podekscytowany piesek - EE, o co chodzi? Ja z innego wymiaru? - zapytała Lucy - Tak! Dokładnie rok temu dzięki niemu przeteleportowali się tu Strażnicy Ziemi i nam pomogli w wojnie z Areą. - odparł Nick - Kto i z czym?! - zapytała zdziwiona Lucy Jord - Strażnicy Ziemi, są to pieski z innego wymiaru, prawdopodobnie z Twojego, nie wiem tego dokładnie. Mają oni super moce i są charakterystycznie ubrani, zawsze tu się tu zjawiają gdy są problemy - odparł Nick - Aha, a jak się nazywają? - zapytała suczka - Ohoho, jest ich wielu, ale skoro lalunia prosi to wymienię na przykład: Valka, Gray, Hope, Astro, Vitto - powiedział Nick - TAK POCHODZĘ Z TEGO WYMIARU CO ONI!! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Lucy - Naprawdę? Zazdroszczę Ci - odparł Nick - A, co to jest Area? - dokończyła pytanie Lucy - Area to dawne państwo połączone z dawnych państw Azji - odparł Nick - Była to wojna nuklearna - ubiegł w pytaniu Lucy, Nick- I podczas niej znałem najodważniejszego , najsilniejszego i najbardziej bezuczuciowego psa i żołnierza - zaczął piesek - Uu kto to? - powiedziała suczka, którą zaciekawiło kto może być tym pieskiem. - On, a raczej ona - kontynuował Nick - Ona? - Tak, jak by co to miała nazwijmy to ,,super moce" i spalony na prawym boku kawał futra - opisywał Nick - AU! - Ma na imię Tetradi, jest suczką rasy Cocker Spaniel i zawsze nosi jej koszulę w moro, ale po pierwszym przybyciu Strażników wcięło ją. - dokończył kundelek - Tetradi - szepnęła Lucy - nie poznałam jej chyba, jeszcze - dodała szepcząc Lucy (Odgłos czajnika) - O! Herbata już gotowa, wyłączę wodę i naleje herbaty do filiżanek - odparł Nick - Oki - odparła Lucy *Zmiana sceny znaczek Lucy - Znajdziemy ją, Max - pocieszała Victoria - To Lucy, ona jest silna - dodał Gray - Zgadzam się z Tobą ziomek, jak na piosenkarkę - odparła Valka - NIE ZNAJDZIE SIĘ! - dodał leżąc tyłem do piesków, na urwisku i patrząc się w gwiazdy - Zostawcie go - odezwała się chłodno Tetradi - Ale, Tetradi, jemu jest przykro - odparła Tiger Belle - Wiem, ale takie mówienie, go tylko jeszcze bardziej dołuje - odparła chłodno Tetradi- Po za tym ja już od dawna nie czuje uczuć , ani bólu - powiedziała potężna suczka i odeszła - Co jej jest? - zapytała przygnębiona Hope - Nie wiem - odparła Kate - Rozdrażniliście ją! - odparła Tiger stając w obronie przyjaciółki - Zgadzam się z Tiger - odparł Kaiden i usiadł koło suczki Tiger się rumieni - Mamo, czemu Tetradi powiedziała, że nie czuje od dawna uczuć i bólu? - zapytała Colette - Nie, wiem skarbie - odparła czule Lady - Jeśli chcesz Colette to mogę wam opowiedzieć całą historię Tetradi - wtrąciła się Sherda - Mogłabyś? - odparła Colette - Tak - odparła matczynym tonem Sherda - To prosimy - nalegała Dellicia - No, prosimy - dodał Stefan - I ja chętnie wysłucham - odparli Vitto i Lady w tym samym czasie - To ja pójdę po resztę piesków - wstała odpowiadając Chaaya. Chwilę potem... - Są wszyscy? - zapytał Ares - Tak - odparł Chase - Tak sądzę *Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a - Lubisz taką herbatę, lala? - zapytał siadając na szarym narożniku Nick - Mh! - odparła suczka - To, fajno - odparł Nick - Masz szczęście, że przeniosłaś się tu w lepszych czasach - odparł Nick - Taa - odparła smutna suczka - A, dlaczego miałeś maskę? - zapytała Lucy - MASKA! KĄPIEL! - krzyknął Nick, po czym spadł z narożnika - Uh? Jesteś, cały? - zapytała Lucy - E, tak - odparł piesek po czym wstał z podłogi - Co za kąpiel? - ponowiła pytanie Lucy - Choć za mną na górę do specjalnej łazienki - odparł - Czemu? - Byliśmy na radioaktywnym terenie - szepnął Nick - CO!? PROWADŹ! - zarządziła Lucy Rozdział 2 - (Ziewanie), już? - zapytała Laika - Już - odparł Dylan - Brr, trochę ziemno na tym dworze - odparła Sunset - To, da się załatwić - odparł Malcolm po czym wskazał głową na Marshall ' a i jego siostrę Nickę- Marsh! Nicka! Rozpalicie ognisko? - zapytał Malcolm - A, co piesiu zimno? - warknął Hutch - Zamknij się, tępaku! - warknęła Valka - CO!? TĘPAKU! GRR! DO KOGO TA MOWA!? - krzyknął urażony Hutch - Zaczyna się - powiedziała Hera wywracając oczami - Chcesz zginąć?! - zapytała wściekła Valka - NIE! - warknął Hutch - CISZA ! - krzyknęła Tetradi rzucając się na Hutch'a - Złaź ze mnie, ty pomyleńcu! - miotał się rottweiler - NIE! - odparła Tetradi - Tetradi - powiedziała Sherda, Tiger, Night i Valka. - Dobra - po czym zeszła z Hutch ' a Marshall uderza łapą o chrust i się zapala. Chwilę potem pieski siedzą koło ogniska. - To była dwa i pół lata temu - zaczęła Sherda W tym czasie Coral kładzie głowę na prawym ramieniu Tracker'a, a Esmeralda na lewym. - Wybuchła wojna - ciągnęła Sherda Migawka (historia, którą opowiada Sherda staje się ,,obrazem") - Urodziła się w ciężkich warunkach. Zawsze nie okazywała zbytnio wylewnie uczuć - kontynuowała Sherda- Pewnego dnia, gdy nastała wojna, była razem z jej matką w domu. - ciągnęła Border Collie- Gdy, nagle usłyszała wycie syren *''(Początek muzyki The strength of a thousand man)'' - Matka, próbowała je sprowadzić do schronu, który był pod ich domem, ale biegnąc choroba jej matki się odnowiła i upadła. Tetradi pobiegła po nią, tamta próbowała ją zawrócić, ale Tetradi była, jest i będzie uparta i gdy dobiegła do niej wybuchła bomba jądrowa, Tetradi chciała osłonić matkę przed falą rażenia i radioaktywną, ale gdy już doszła w gwałtownym tempie do ich mieszkania wywaliło im szyby i zarazem okna, fala wyrzuciła Tetradi, nagle poczuła przeszywający ból, jej prawy bok palił się, w oczach przedostatni raz miała łzy. Gdy się obudziła, obudziła się w obozie żołnierzy. Dowiedziała się, że jej matka i ojciec nie żyją i, że ma spalony kawałek futra, wybiegła z namiotu i przepłakała nad stratą rodziców, wtedy jakby jej uczucia został tej nocy wyrwane. Koniec muzyki - Także tej nocy dostała jej ,,defektu" i od tamtej pory a super moce Początek muzyki Gunnar Olsen Cold Rise - Weszła do namiotu zupełnie i bezpowrotnie odmieniona. Gdy generał Phoenix mianował ją żołnierzem, Jackson powiedział, że to słabeusz ona wzięła go za koszulę i prawie udusiła. - Że, co!? Nie no! Naprawdę Sherda?! - zapytała Hera - Cicho Hera! - uciszyła ją Sherda Koniec muzyki *Zmiana sceny odznaka Sherdy - Poznałeś ich? - zapytała Lucy -Wiesz...z widzenia-odparł uśmiechając się piesek-już jesteśmy -Wow! To jest niesamowite!-powiedziała wzdechając wdech w piersiach suczka. -Tam jest konstelacja Wielkiego psa! Ooo ,a tam Gwiazdy szeryfa i ciapowatego przywódcy! -Ciapowatego? Max..-rozpłakała się suczka. -Co jest piękna!-spytał piesek. -Wiesz ,miło mi się spędza z tobą czas ,ale tęsknię za przyjaciółmi i... -Chłopakiem?-spytał piesek. -Nie! Znaczy! Achhh...mam wrażenie ,że od odwzajemnia moje uczucia ale nigdy mi się do tego nie przyznał... -To czemu sama mu tego nie powiesz słodka? -Bo może mnie wyśmiać!-warknęła suczka żucając się na Nicka -Ejj,do odważnych świat należy nie? Jak potrafisz mnie powalić to bezproblemowo powiesz mu o uczuciach. -Masz rację! Ja jestem Lucy ,i nie pozwolę aby moje uczucia poszły na marne! Powiem Max'owi co do niego czuje! -Zuch dziewczyna!-powiedział piesek. -O ile się znajdzie...-odparła smucąc się ponownie suczka. Rozdział 3 W tym czasie pieski z Psiego Patrolu wędrowały w kółko. Nagle krzyknęła poddenerwowana Tiger. -Agggh! Kręcimy się w kółko! -Timber coś nie tak?-uspokajał Kaiden. -Nic...NIC!!!! Krążymy w kółko ,tą skałę widziałam z tysiąc razy! Mogłabym o niej napisać książkę bo znam każdy jej szczegół.-Wykrzyczała i upadła suczka. -Spokojnie-położył łapę na głowie suczki Kaiden. -Pff zwariowała!-odwarknął Kajtek. -Coś ty powiedział?!!-zaczął szczerzy ćwiczenia zęby Kaiden i rzucił się na psa. -Eee nic! - NIC!? - zapytał wściekły młody Gerberian Shepsky - Noo, tak? - uśmiechnął się Kajtek - No ja tak myślę! - wycedził przez zęby Kaiden Kaiden puścił Kajtka, który nie fortunnie wpadł na Victorię. - UPS! Sorki Vicky - powiedział rumieniąc się Kajtek - Nic, się nie stało - odparła Victoria - Ładne niebo co nie? - powiedział Kajtek nadal trzymając Victorię - Tak... Możesz mnie puścić? - zapytała Victoria Ale, Kajtek był tak zachwycony chwilą, że jej nie dosłyszał. - ZOSTAW! - warknął wściekły głos Gray'a - Co?! OJ! JA - JA - JA - zaczął Kajtek - CO JA!? PUSZCZAJ VICKY! - warknął Gray - Racja Kajtek. NATYCHMIAST! - odparł wściekły Maximus. - Ja na nią wpadłem - odwarknął się Kajtek - Racja Gray, on tylko no nią wpadł. Hehe... przecież wiadomo że jest niewinny. - odparł podniecając się Minimus. - Przestań Mini, co ty wiesz?! - odparł wściekle Maximus. - Mh! Na pewno! Ja wam nie wierzę Kajteku i Minimusie! - powiedział Gray i powalił Kajtka/ - Puść! Proszę! - darł się Kajtek - Gray! - zagrzmiał ostro głos Chase'a - Tak? - Puść go synu - dodał - Tak, tato - odparł Gray - GRAY! - dodała Victoria całując jej męża - Ja dla Ciebie życie bym oddał! - odparł Gray - A ja za Ciebie - dodała Victoria opierając się na jego ramieniu -Słuchajcie! To nic nie da takie błąkanie się po lesie musimy o myśleć plan!-powiedziała z dumą Hope. -Taak!-krzyknęły pieski. -Ja nawet mam już pomysł!-pochwalił się Sage. -Uu to super!-powiedziała Aurora. -Wrrr!-warknął Viggo. Lucy wstała dzisiaj później niż zwykle. Obudził ją głośny hałas. -Wrrr! Co to?!-wrzasnęła zakrywając uszy. -Ups! To ja ,właśnie buduje dla nas łudkę!-powiedxiał wskazując Nick. -Aaa po co? -Wiesz w tym świecie morze okrąża całą to wyspę ,dlatego płynąć wokół może znajdziemy twoich przyjaciół. -Super pomysł! To jak płyniemy? -Ale teraz? -Taak jedzenie znajdziemy po drodze! -No to w drogę! Sage omawia swój plan. -Dobra działając w grupie nic nie zdziałamy! Mówimy podzielić się na pięć piesków w każdej grupie! -Okeeej ,to jakie będą grupy?-spytał Gray. -Oczywiście ,że ja z Vicky-powiedział Kajtek. -Chyba śnisz-warknął Gray. -Ja z Aurorą!-powiedział przybliżając do siebie suczkę Sage. -Wrrr zwariowałeś ja z nią idę!-krzyknął Viggo. -STOP!-krzyknęła Ari i dodała-lepiej wylosujemy! -OK!-przytaknęły pieski. Obi wyją niewiadomo z kąd kartkę i długopis i napisał liczby gróp pi wrzucił do skorupy po żółwiu. Pieski losują. -Uuu będę w?? 5 grupie!!-powiedział Obi -Super według karteczki ja też-powiedzieli Savannah i Kaito. -Ja jestem w 2-oznajmiła Victoria. -Ja też-powiedział Gray i pocałował żonę. -Jaaa w 2!! Juhhhu!-ucieszył się Kajtek. -Że Co!!?? Ten kurdupel z nami?! -warknął Gray. -Hmm ją w 3!-powiedział Sage -My też!-oznajmili Ari i Viggo. -Ooo super Viggo z nami!-mruknął pod nosem wywracając oczami Sage. -Ja w 4!-krzyknęła Valka. -I my!-powiedziała Timber ,Kaiden ,Eryk i Clif. -Niech to aby nie Eryk! W sumie to jak trzeba będzie nam przynęty mamy chętnego-obmyślała głaszcząc się łapą po podbródku Valka. -Ja w 2?! Osz no nie! Będę musiała męczyć się z co chwila przytulający mi lub kłócącymi się pieskami!-odpowiedziała Tetradi. -Spoko jestem z tobą-powiedziała Vitani. -Jedyny plus! -My w 5 -powiedzieli Dylan i Briana. -Ja w 3-powiedział Max. -I ja- powiedział Marshall-...ale Laika?!-posmutniał . -Spoko niech będzie z nami im więcej tym lepiej! -oznajmiała Aurora. -Super! - Mamy jakieś jeszcze grupy?-zapytała Delgado. - Emmm. Chyba nie. Jak ktoś nie będzie miał grupy to niech dołączy- powiedziała Ashira. - Ok- odparła Delgado. - To idziemy? - zapytała podekscytowana Zuzia. -Idziemy!- odparła Delgado. Pieski ruszyły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado. Viggo szedł z Sag 'em i Aurorą i Amber. Gdy tak się patrzył na Amber, poczuł uczucie, którego dawno nie czuł. Suczka zaczęła mu się wydawać nieziemsko piękna! Wiedział, już co ono oznacza.... Zakochał się w Amber! Zauważył Sage 'a gadającego z Aurorą.Nie czuł już zazdrości jaką żywił wcześniej. Wtem Laika zawołała Marshall 'a, który zbytnio oddalił się od drużyny. Piesek przybiegł wpadając na Viggo, który wylądował na Amber oraz na Sage'a, który wylądował na Aurorze. -Ups... Sorki..- zarumienił się Marshall. Sage leżał na Aurorze jego nosek dotykał jej. Dwa pieski się zarumieniły. Aurora opięła łapki ubrane w błękitne chusty pieska w srebrnej zbroi. Tak samo Viggo leżał na Amber i także się zarumienili. Suczka poczuła niesamowite uczucie ogarniające ją i jej ciało oraz serce. -Eg hem! - chrząknęła Shiraz. -Ups! Sorki!- odparły cztery pieski i szybko z siebie zeszły. -No, no co za gołąbki!- zaśmiała się Julia. -Cicho!!- warknął Sage. -No. ok.- zaśmiał się Solo. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Solo. -Co za wiatr!- wzdrygnęła się Lucy. -Chyba zanosi się na deszcz czy coś w tym stylu, lepiej poszukajmy jakiejś nory.- odparł Nick. -Masz racje! Tylko gdzie? Nick zaczął rozglądać się pow wyspie i znalazł opuszczoną norę. Dwa pieski udały się do niej i zasnęły. Zmiana sceny:Znaczek Lucy Pieski z Psiego Patrolu mimo iż podzielili się na grupy nie znalazły suczki. Max stracił nadzieję. Nagle usłyszał warczenie dobiegające z nory. Vitani powoli podeszła do niej i nie mogła uwierzyć co tam zobaczyła: -Ekhmm...pieski....-zaczęła Vitani Pieski przybliżyły się...to była Lucy! Max przecisnął się ze łzami w oczach ze szczęścia lecz jego uśmiech szybko zniknął. Zobaczył przytulających się we śnie Lucy i Nicka... nagle wyciągnął psa z noryprzyjaciółmi: -TY Łajdaku! ZROBIŁEŚ TO CZEGO NIE POWINIENEŚ!-warczał złyjak nigdy dotąd Max. Gdy miał zaatakować Nicka w obrone stanęła Lucy. -Max to nie tak! To mój przyjaciel pomagał mi! -Ta jasne -powiedział zły i smutny Max -Ej słuchaj ona mói prawdę...-zaczął Nick -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!-warknął Max. ' Mimo to pieski, wyruszyły do domu. Lucy pożegnała się i podziękowała nowemu przyjacielowi jednak była smutna.' -Spokojnie powiedz mu to lala-pocieszył Nick. -Tak zrobię!-na pyszczku Lucy pojawił się uśmiech. Zmiana Sceny:znaczek piesgo patrolu Pieski urządziły przyjęcie z okazji odnalezienia przyjaciółki. Lucy zobaczyła samotnego max'a oglądającego gwiazdy ze smutkiemmną na pyszczku. To moja szansa!-pomyśała Lucy Podeszła do pieska (Początek muzyki Love me like you do) -Max... -Czego chcesz? Co Nick nie chciał z tobą wracać?-odpowiedział z kpiną Max. -Max! Ja....uff.... -No mów.... -Od kiedy cię poznałam w moim sercu zagościło uczucie, którego nie znałam nigdy dotąd. Dopiero podco koniec naszego spotkania wiedziałam co to jest...Maxymilianie jesteś dla mnie najważniejszym pieskiem w moim życiu! Zawsze gdy tylko się potkniesz oprócz śmiania się, martwie się o Ciebie...Max ...ja Lucy Jord tu i teraz wyznaję Ci moją szczerą i ogromną miłość do Ciebie!...-Lucy zawachała się ale naglenie poczuła na jej ramieniu futerko. -Lucy Jord....Ja Max również wyznaję Ci moją.... Lucy pocałowała Max'a (Poaczątek muzyki Fireworks) Impreza trwa i jest niesanowita. Są fajerwerki a na scene wychodzi Lucy ze swoim chłopakiem. Wszyscy skandują ich imiona a nawet podrzucają ich do góry. KONIEC Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Strażnicy Ziemi Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Jeremi Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Petter Kategoria:Pat Kategoria:Pietrek Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Duke Kategoria:Zoe Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Zuri Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Rufus Kategoria:Sofia Kategoria:Tobi Kategoria:Trace Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Dellicie Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Kaja Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Projekty grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 5 Kategoria:Odcinki 5 Kategoria:Delgado